The dream the resulted in this story
by Sevi Snape
Summary: I ahd a dream and it got a bit mad and this is the result. Involves Mieko Belle, Eddie Izzard, Andrew and Alan Rickman (swoon) oh yeah and me


Sadly I own this dream the characters I don't own but they were all in my dream.  
  
The dream that resulted in this story.  
  
Severus was scowling; it had been a hard day at Hogwarts. He was making his way back to his room.  
  
'Bloody children!' He thought.  
  
He reached his room and opened the door. As he walked in he saw a woman scantily clad lying on his bed.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked.  
  
The woman smiled.  
  
"The question is can I help you." She had long brown hair, blue eyes and a rather pretty smile. The clothes or lack of them revealed that she was slim.  
  
"I that all depends," Severus said. "Can you get rid of every student at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes I can actually." The woman took a folder from what seemed to be the air and wrote something in it. "There no more children."  
  
"Who are you?" Severus asked.  
  
"I'm an idealised version of the sick bitch that's writing this. Actually I'm the author but I decided to put my self in a story cos I wanted to seduce you. Unfortunately I found that the fanfic readers wouldn't want to read that. Don't know why? I'd read it!" She said.  
  
Severus looked perplexed. The girl wrote something else in the folder and a split second later he was standing there wearing only a pair of green silk Slytherin underpants.  
  
"Eeek!" he exclaimed and looked at the woman grinning.  
  
"Much better!" She said.  
  
"It bloody well isn't! Put my robes back on me! I want them back now!" he shouted.  
  
"Oh Severus be a sport please this is my fantasy! If I can't have Alan Rickman I bloody well want some form of him and you're the next best thing!" the girl whined. She wrote something else and they were suddenly in the great hall, dressed and it was full of people.  
  
"What's going on now?" Severus asked looking at the teachers he didn't know.  
  
"This is Hogwarts with my ideal teachers. I have Mieko Belle teaching transfiguration, Eddie Izzard teaching Latin and French. Alan Rickman teaching anything he bloody well likes. Me teaching the dark arts and Andrew, don't know his second name, teaching um a lesson." She said staring at her Alan Rickman image.  
  
Snape scowled.  
  
After dinner the girl, whose name turned out to be Rhian (pronounced ree- ann), took Severus to meet the new staff.  
  
"Hi I'm Eddie. Oh you teach potions yes um, very similar to jam that isn't it? And we all know we shouldn't put jam on a magnet! Or a sock in a toaster! And we must watch those damn squirrels! Forever leaving the bloody gas on and wearing make up." Eddie Izzard said.  
  
"Erm ok what are you on about?" Severus asked, but he was dragged on to meet Mieko belle.  
  
"Sev darling..." Rhian said.  
  
"Don't call me that," Severus said pissed off.  
  
"Anyway this is the best person in the world, next to Alan Rickman, Mieko Belle." Rhian said beaming at the girl who had beautiful black hair and gorgeous dark eyes.  
  
"Hi, Sev. God your beautiful." The Mieko said," can I ride your broomstick? Or polish your wand? You don't need anyone to drink your potions now do you?"  
  
"Well actually." began Severus.  
  
"NO!" Rhian shouted, "He's mine! Hands off! You go and seduce Remus or something."  
  
Rhian dragged Severus over to Alan Rickman.  
  
"Oh Rhian hi. I'm in another of your strange dreams aren't I?" Alan asked hugging Rhian.  
  
"Yes sorry! But I just love you and Sev so much and Colonel Brandon and.. (Insert every character Alan Rickman has played or just the ones you know.)  
  
"Well Alan you know what happens in my fantasies don't you?" Rhian says grinning hopefully.  
  
"Yes I do and I'm worried about you. You do know that don't you? I just want you to be normal." Alan said concerned (sigh)  
  
"I know Alan but I don't like being a normal 16 year old cos then I wouldn't love you and Sev and (every other Alan character). And I couldn't be freakishly obsessed with Harry Potter and such like. So please just love me (grrrr) for me." Rhian grinned. "I have to go Alan be at my room at 10.30 bye I have to go and play with Sev." Rhian said and walked away from the beautiful person that is Alan Rickman.  
  
"Oh Sev this is Andrew, I haven't decided what I'm gonna let him teach yet." Rhian said smiling.  
  
"riiiight." Andrew said and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"He says that a lot." She said.  
  
"Rhian wake up, you know none of this is real and when you wake up you will write it all down cos you're a sad girl addicted to fan fiction and Harry potter and you need to grow up and get a life! You're in college for god sake." Sev said.  
  
Sure enough as soon as she said those words the room that Rhian had fallen asleep in swam into view.  
  
"Wake up Rhian get up and get going!" came a familiar voice.  
  
"Damn I wanted to sleep with Alan and Sev!" Rhian whinged and got up. 


End file.
